


One last time

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: After graduation Casey has plans to leave Herrington (and Zeke) behind to start a new life at College.





	One last time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, one night, one more time. Thanks for the memories.

When Zeke had asked him if he wanted to stay overnight this weekend, Casey had considered this a nice idea. One night, one more time, making memories he could take with him.

He met with Zeke for about six months already, secretly in his garage, of course. A coming out was impossible; people in Herrington were much too close-minded, and Casey's parents would probably have sent him to his uncle in Alaska. Or maybe to a military academy where he would finally learn to act like a true man. Casey knew well enough that his father was still disappointed that he was just a brilliant science geek and not a famous football star. Not even him going to MIT seemed to satisfy the man.

Casey couldn't wait finally to move on. In Boston, he would be free, no parents, not jocks, no one who would call him a geek and laugh about him. Of course, college and the job would be much too time-consuming to enjoy his new freedom often. But he didn't mind. He was not a very sociable boy, and though the thought that in Boston existed a bigger gay community was somehow reassuring he didn't plan to come out soon.

„So, geek boy.“  
Zeke's soft voice tore him out of his thoughts. Casey turned his head to watch his lover. He had already had a shower but was still naked; his head resting on one arm he was lying on the bed, smoking. And Casey felt his mouth went dry and the heat rushing through his body. For sure Zeke lived up to his rep, he was the hottest guy Casey could imagine.

Not that he had a lot of experience with hot and naked guys. Zeke had been his first, and the only one so far. A great lover. So different than Casey had expected it to be; not the exciting but somehow strange and apparently often enough rough sex he knew from the porn vids he secretly watched. Zeke was surprisingly gentle and careful. He had never forced him to anything but had seduced him with kisses, touches, and whispers until he was ready for more. 

„Ready for the next adventures? You know, you will break a lot of hearts at college with your amazing blue eyes.“

Casey smirked; suddenly he felt the urge to cry. So, this was the goodbye?  
„My parents will kill me when I waste my college fund for that. It's MIT, Zeke, you give all, or you will fail.“

Zeke put his thumb on Casey's lips and smiled.  
„So, I guess you don't want me to come and visit you now and then?“

Casey frowned.  
„You want to visit me? Why?“

„Maybe because I will miss you? It's not only the sex. I enjoy hanging around with you. Much more than I thought I would. You are a geek, but a special one.“

Okay, this was ridiculous. Casey kept quiet because he needed a moment, or two, to think about Zeke's words. It had never been a question that what they had was not more than a relationship with benefits for both of them. Zeke was bi, but at school everyone considered him to be the biggest heartbreaker; the girls were crazy about him. Casey was the outsider, bullied by the jocks and ignored by most of the other students. The truth would have had serious consequences for both of them.

The last months had been great, Casey had enjoyed every second he had spent in Zeke's garage. Mostly it had been sex, amazing sex; Zeke **was** a good lover, at least these rumors were true. Sometimes they had ordered a pizza and watched a science fiction movie. Zeke owned the biggest video collection Casey had ever seen.

But though they were so close they had never been real friends. It had always been clear that it was just an arrangement of time. Graduation would end everything, Casey would move on to college and Zeke would stay back here, in Herrington, still not knowing what to do with his future.

As if Zeke could read his mind he suddenly looked embarrassed and turned away.  
„Sorry,“ he murmured.  
„I guess, I should have better kept my mouth shut.“

Casey licked his dry lips.  
„I don't get it. You have always told me that the best sex is sex without any expectation. Just to enjoy the moment. So, what has changed?“

Zeke opened the fridge to grab a beer and a can of soda for Casey.  
„I have changed,“ he answered.  
„You have changed me. I've never thought that this would ever happen, but... Yes, I've hoped you would feel the same. And you, moving to Boston, wouldn't be the end. 

But I understand. MIT is your great chance. In your new life is no place for me.“

Still confused Casey shook his head.  
„No, it's not like that. But I've never dared to think about a future for us. I've taken what you were ready to give, sex. And I've told myself that it is okay that way. Because I was afraid of getting hurt.“

A wary smile sneaked on Zeke's face.  
„So there is a chance that I could be more for you than just a fuck buddy?“

„Yes. No. Maybe.“  
Casey huffed, his heart beating wilder than he was willing to admit it. This was not very reasonable; he needed a clear head for his start at MIT next week.   
„I don't know. Geez, Zeke, you can be a real pain in the ass. This is the worst timing ever to talk about..."  
He paused. About what? The future? A serious relationship? Love? Oh shit! Feeling helpless he shrugged.  
"Whatever."

Zeke laughed slightly, put the bottle and the can down on the old table and pulled the boy into his arms.  
„I can wait, you know,“ he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Casey's forehead.  
„Until you are ready for more.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for fic_promptly (Dreamwidth)


End file.
